


Sleep Easy

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, sterek, stiles has night terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: Based off ofthis post. 3 times Derek saw Stiles sleeping, and the 1 time Derek woke up with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5459406); courtesy of Elena. Thank you! ❤

Derek stepped into the police station because the Sheriff gave him a call. It must have been about the feral werewolf wandering around town. They didn’t really speak of anything personal; wasn’t really a need.

He let himself into the Sheriff’s office, only to find Stiles sleeping on the couch against the wall. One foot was up on top of the couch laying against the closed blinds. His arms were crossed, and head stretched up exposing his neck greatly. Derek’s instincts said that was an unsafe thing for Stiles, but this was a safe space.

“Derek!” The Sheriff came bargaining in the office, “Sorry if I kept you waiting. Now, I’ve gotten-“

“I’m sorry,” Derek interrupted him, “Should we be talking about this with-“ Derek only nodded in Stiles’s direction.

The Sheriff waved it off, “He’s completely out. He hasn’t been sleeping well. He sleepwalks and has night terrors.” It didn’t seem pressing to the Sheriff, but this was the first Derek was hearing about it. He looked back at Stiles to the Sheriff with concern, but the Sheriff went on in explaining new sightings of the werewolf.

\---

The concern turned to Derek checking up on Stiles every now and then, to which Stiles caught on. Derek wasn’t really hiding it, but he didn’t expect them to be hanging out a little more. They had jokes between each other. When does Derek ever get to have jokes with another person?

He never thought he’d ever find Stiles to be good company, but Stiles made him laugh, and Derek hasn’t really laughed in a long time.

He would laugh right now, but stifled it; smiling fondly, as he walked into Stiles’s room, seeing him hanging off his bed asleep. Stiles’s face was pressed in the floor atop a few papers littering the floor. Derek didn’t think he could possibly be comfortable in this position, but Stiles seemed so sound asleep.

He could tell this research project at school had gotten Stiles in complete disarray.

Derek walked over to the window, closing the blinds to darken the room, and carefully help Stiles into bed without waking him. It was rather easy with his werewolf strength. He just didn’t expect for Stiles to talk in his sleep.

As Derek finished covering Stiles in his blankets, Stiles whispered Derek’s name, almost a sigh. Derek was a little confused by it, but also happy Stiles would be thinking of him.

\---

Derek and Stiles may have gotten close and become friends, but Derek didn’t realize how bad Stiles’s night terrors were. Stiles’s father only mentioned it the one time, and Stiles never spoke of it. Derek wished they had spoken about it.

Stiles couldn’t come out of a horrible night terror, and nearly killed his father. The Sheriff came into his room to help him calm and not hurt himself, but the night terror was so strong, Stiles somehow thought he was being attacked and turned on his father. The Sheriff only had a few bruises and scratches, but he was fine.

Derek came down to the hospital as fast as he could when he heard of the news. There was no need for him to be there. Stiles was sedated and safe, and everyone had already gone home, but Derek couldn’t just stay home. He needed to see Stiles, and the Sheriff allowed him to sit alone with Stiles sleeping.

Derek couldn’t help his stress and worry weighing on his chest anymore. When he was alone and felt the quiet of the room, Derek cried. He didn’t sob, but tears fell if only to relieve his anxiety.

\---

Derek couldn’t have been closer to Stiles after that. They spoke of Stiles’s night terrors and what he dreams about. Stiles was seeing a therapist, and was given pills to help him sleep without terrors. The doctors were sure if Stiles got the therapy he needed to figure out what was causing the night terrors, then he would be able to stop taking the pills.

Derek wished he could do more for Stiles, but Stiles assured him that just being there was enough. 

What Derek didn’t really anticipate was just how close him and Stiles were becoming. Joking together and watching movies is one thing, but sharing a bed together after their first kiss was another thing. Derek never saw this coming, but he was very glad it had.

Seeing Stiles sleeping in his bed made him feel electric. This must of have been the happiest he’s ever been in a very long time.

He watched Stiles open his eyes, and groan as he smothered his face into his pillow, stretching, “Heeeyyy,” He whined, “Come baaack.”

Derek chuckled, “I’ll be right back. I’m just getting some water.”

When Derek got back, Stiles snuggled himself right against Derek. Derek doesn’t think either of them has slept so well.


End file.
